Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen
by pinkchicklet
Summary: It's Lily's birthday and James has something to tell her... (short and sweet!)


********DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling k?*****  
  
(A/N: This is a songfic about Lily and James on her sixteenth birthday)  
  
********HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET SIXTEEN**********  
  
****************************************  
  
TOnight's the night I've been waiting for  
Because you're not a baby, anymore  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen  
********************************************  
  
James watched Lily from across the room. Thing's had changed alot since they were little, she  
  
had grown up. She was so beautiful and so vibrant, full of life. He could'nt help but fall  
  
for her. He'd known her all his life, since he moved into the house beside her when he was   
  
two, they had grown up together. But at Hogwarts, Lily just seemed to bloom, everyone wanted  
  
to be with her, to spend time with her. It was 6th year and the boys were still stunned   
  
everytime she walks in a room.  
  
James smiled as Lily laughed at Sirius and her best friend Arabella, who were trying to   
  
describe the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when Lily had turned him down on a date.   
  
He sighed and someone patted his back.  
  
Looking behind him he saw his other friend Remus beside him.  
  
"Are you telling her tonight?" he asked, following his gaze to Lily who was now playing   
  
exploding snap with Peter, Sirius, Arabella, and Marie Rosemarta.  
  
"Yea," James said. He was going to tell her tonight.  
  
*****************************************  
  
What happened too that funny face  
My little tomboy now wears satin and lace  
I can't believe my eyes you're a teenage dream  
Happy Birthday sweet sixteen  
  
*****************************************  
James remembered when they were four and he had Sirius and Remus over and introduced them  
  
to Lily, his other best friend.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Lily, these are my other best friends Sirius and Remus. They are gonna play with us today."  
  
James had told Lily. His round glasses already had splotches of mud on them.  
  
Lily stuck out her hand and shaked both Sirius and Remus's.  
  
"Im Lily Evans. I live next door. SO what do you boys want to do today?" she asked.  
  
Sirius looked at her with a weird expression on his face tilting his head to the side and   
  
looking at her more closley.  
  
"You're actually gonna play with us?" he asked. Looking very skeptical for a four year old.  
  
Lily frowned.  
  
"Yea, why?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning back on her right heal.  
  
"Well, you're a girl aren't you? You're supposed to wear dresses and play with doll's   
  
right?" Sirius asked crossing his arms like Lily had annd resuming a very defiant stance.  
  
James decided to bud in at time.  
  
"Oh, Lily's not a girl with cooties Sirius don't worry!!! She's just like us except...she's   
  
a girl...dont worry, she's safe!" James told him.  
  
After, Lily hugged James and she smiled.   
  
"Don't worry I'm safe!" she said, before running off to her house.  
*******************************  
  
When you were only six I was your big brother....  
  
*******************************  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"What's this, that little freak Lily bugging you Petunia?" Asked Petunia's "boyfriend"   
  
Vernon, a chubby kid who was thirteen years old like Petunia.  
  
James saw this and walked over.  
  
"Leave her alone chubby!" James called as Vernon teased Lily about how she looked like a   
  
frog with her green eyes.  
  
"What are you doing her James?" Petunia asked viciously. "This is none of your bussiness."  
  
she said glaring at him.  
  
"Is too!" he said. " Im more of a family to Lily then you ever wish you could be!"  
****************************  
  
Then when you were 10 we didnt like each other....  
  
************************  
  
"Potter go away, for the millionth time." Lily yelled from her back yard. She was painting her  
  
bicycle, and it was going to be her birthday tommorow.  
  
"Why Lily, am I bugging you?" he asked. Poking her with a stick again.  
  
"James you are the most annoying..." Lily didn't get the chance to finish. An owl swooped   
  
down and dropped a letter in her lap.  
  
James watched. 'oh oh, one of the ministries owl's or something screwed up on a   
  
delivery or something....what am I going to tell Lily...she doesn't know about witches or   
  
wizards!' he thought.  
  
"Here, give me that Evans!" said James and reached for it.  
  
Lily leapt up.   
  
"No James, it's addressed to me, therefore yuo shouldnt have anything to do with it!" she   
  
said.  
  
James gulped.  
  
"Are you sure it has youre name on it." he asked holding his breath.  
  
Lily read it then squeled. It was almost like they were friends again. She ran up  
  
and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god! James you wont believe this!" she said, eyes still glued to the letter  
  
"Here listen," she took a deep breath then continued.  
  
"Dear Mrs. Lily Evans, You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
James gulped.  
  
"OH NO!" he said then sat down on the lawn and stuck his head in his hands.  
  
"Evans and Potter at Hogwarts...what am I going to do!"  
******************************  
  
When you were thirteen you were my funny, valentine  
  
******************************  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Lily!" James yelled at the top of his lungs when he entered Lily's Dormitory  
  
that morning.  
  
Lily sat up in bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What...where....OH!" she said when she saw James. "What did you say?" she asked rubbing  
  
her eyes sleepishly.  
"Will you be my valentine?!?!?" James asked.  
  
Lily got up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Sure, once you fix my hair that you turned pink and my heart antenas."  
******************************  
  
But since you've grown up your future is sewn up  
and you're gonna be mine, so  
******************************  
  
He remembered the first time he had seen her that year. She walked into his compartement   
  
with Arabella and Marie smiling.  
  
His eyes had nearly popped out of his head. Sure he had had a crush on her since 4th year  
  
but...WOW!  
  
"Hi James!" she said grinning at him and waving.  
  
"...........h..h...hi" he responded looking at her in awe. 'stupid james stupid james!' he   
  
thought as Lily sat down across from him.  
  
Oh la la!!!  
*******************************  
  
If I should smile, with sweet surprise  
It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy Birthday my Sweet Sixteen.  
  
*******************************  
  
James watched her as she rose from the game of exploding snap and walked over to him.  
  
He smiled as she came. 'God, she's so beautiful.' he thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about James, it is MY birthday silly, not your's" she said grinning   
  
as she sat on the couch beside him.  
  
"Oh believe me, I know it's you're birthday," he said, smiling at his inside joke.  
  
He kissed her on the check.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen." he said.  
  
She blushed and he knew this was his chance to tell her.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you in Private?" he asked.  
  
Everything would work out.  
(A/N: SO what do you think? This is my second songfic so I hope its not THAT bad!) 


End file.
